All Was Well
by phantasmoon
Summary: AU. A One-Shot where Harry has a peaceful life with his wife after the war.


It was a quite morning in Greengrass Manor. The silence was broken abruptly by the sound of laughter coming from a little girl that echoed through the halls of the massive manor. Her blonde hair swayed playfully from running and her emerald green eyes roamed behind her looking for her assailant. She giggled mirthfully thinking her assailant had lost her.

Just as she turned around the corner, her assailant came out engulfed her in his arms, "Got ya!" The little girl shrieked gleefully while trying to get loose of the man.

"Uncle Danny! That tickles! Stop it!" She giggled.

Daniel Potter, formerly know as The-Boy-Who-Lived or as now he was famous for as The Brother of The-Man-Who-Conquered, came to The Greengrasss Manor this morning to visit his brother only to find Elizabeth Greengrass, his mother in-law, sitting on a dining table calling out her granddaughter to have breakfast while said girl only stuck her tongue out and bolted out of the room giggling making The Greengrass matriarch sighed. Being the kind guy he is, he volunteered to go bring her down and went chase her.

Now that said girl had been caught, he gathered her in his arms and led her to the dining room, "Come on, Little Munchkins. Your granny has been trying to get you down for breakfast since a half hour ago! Don't want to hear her scolding now, do we?" Daniel chuckled while adjusting his glasses with his other hand.

The girl pouted cutely, "I want Mommy and Daddy!"

"Oh, don't be sad, princess. They'll come back before you know it! How about I read you that story about a princess and a troll that you like after we have breakfast?"

"Yay, story! Then uncle Danny must eat faster!" She shrieked joyfully. Daniel merely smiled in amusement. His little niece's voice was really endearing that it was quite difficult for him to refuse her demands. Daniel shook his head, I _f Harry finds out, I will totally be a laughing stock on the upcoming family meeting!_

They arrived on the dining room to find the Greengrass Matriarch already seated while sipping her tea regally. The house elves already prepared the foods on the table.

"Good morning, Elizabeth! I brought little Aurora as well." Daniel greeted chirpfully while setting down Aurora on one of the chairs.

"Good morning to you as well, Daniel. Thank you for bringing Aurora down. She's been quite a rebel these past few days. I wonder, Daphne and Astoria have never been this troublesome when they were still in diapers." She said while placing a napkin on her grandchild.

Daniel chuckled. Daniel sat on the opposite seat of Aurora before replied, "Oh, you know how it is, Elizabeth. Even though Aurora inherited most of Daphne's looks, he acts pretty much like Harry. After all, it's in Potter's Blood to have an adventurous personality." He finished with a smile as he watched Aurora tried to eat her cereal with much delicacy. _For a 3 years old she sure learn fast,_ Daniel mused.

Despite being brought up in a pureblood manner and culture, her parents always tried to bring knowledge of the two worlds to their daughter so that their daughter won't turn up to be a narrow-minded pureblood bigots like most. Of course, knowing Harry, he probably spoil her with those technology things that muggles use nowadays. After all, Harry is quite fond of the way muggles live without magic presence in their life.

Turning back to look at Elizabeth, he asked, "I was wondering where are the others?"

Elizabeth coughed before replied, "William is in his studies, preparing up for the next Wizengamot session, what with Harry taking up the Potter's mantle. Harry and Daphne are accompanying Astoria on her checkup at St. Mungo's. Her blood results just came up and Daphne wanted to make sure everything is alright." She answered calmly. To those who knows her well could probably see that she's not calm as she appears to be. Her eyes shone worriedly and there's streak on her face indicating she's been worried about something for a while.

"I'm sure Astoria will be alright. The blood malediction symptoms isn't as strong for the last generation of Greengrass family like before." Daniel said trying to soothe her, "And Astoria is a strong girl."

"Thank you, Daniel. I appreciate that." She said giving him a grateful smile.

He smiled back at her before his smile turned into a smirk, "Especially, if Harry is right beside her."

Elizabeth laughed heartily. It was never a secret in the family that Astoria have had a crush on Harry as big as an iceberg ever since she first met her.

Before she could say anything, William Greengrass, the head of the House of Greengrass, came into view with his intimidating figure.

Daniel got up and greeted, "Good morning, William. Busy days at the Ministry, I assume?" while holding up his arm.

William smiled and shook his hand, "Good morning. You have no idea. The minister is quite adamant to restore the ministry to its former glory and have been putting us on edge. How are you holding up, Lad?"

Daniel grinned, "Good, good. My aurors training have been quite improved. Training with Harry sure do wonders."

"That's good to hear, Lad. I assume he's not going easy on you?" William asked while patting his granddaughter's hair before taking a seat next to his wife on the head table.

Daniel flinched slightly, "Uh, never. I must say his method of teaching is… quite ruthless to say the least. Though ruthless is an understatement to be quite honest." He shuddered involuntarily recalling his training with Harry these past months. His brother is a prodigy in dueling. His dueling skill can be easily matched with Dumbledore and Voldemort or most likely outmatch them. Hell, even people calling him the next coming of Merlin! Of course, being the noble person he is, his fame never got into his head. Even Daniel's fame for being the Boy-Who-Lived was outshined by his brother's. And thats saying something.

But no, his brother prefer a peaceful life. With only his family, nothing else. Thats why Daniel had always trying to follow in his brother footsteps. Harry is his idol. His hero. And nothing can change that.

William merely chuckled and offered some encouragement before starting his own breakfast while aurora giggled hearing her uncle revelations.

Everything was quite until, "Master Harry, Mistress Daphne, and Mistress Astoria have just arrived through floo network." Squeaked out a house elf appearing out of nowhere beside them. Theres a squeal of joy emitting from the only young blonde girl, "Yay! Daddy and Mommy's back!" She squealed while climbing down the chair to greet them. Her enthusiasm never cease to amuse the adults around. They heard the roaring of the fire and the sound of two young adults arguing.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Harry? You are spoiling her too much for her own good." The sound of young woman echoed through the hall. You can hear a man chuckled before replying, "Give her a rest, Daph. It's only a piggyback ride. The poor girl have waited a long amount of time before her examination. Look. She's sleeping now. I'm going to take her to her bedroom."

There's a sound of footsteps before disappearing through the stairs and some grumbles from the young woman, Daniel caught some of the words being "A proper lady", "Spoilt sister", but was cut short by a girly squeal, "Mommy!"

"Hello there, Little Munchkins. Miss me already, don't you?" The woman said. You can tell just by her tone that she's smirking. Not long after that, from the living room out came a gorgeous woman in her mid-twenties carrying a small girl on her arms. She has long lustrous blonde hair cascading her slim curvy figure and icy blue eyes that can captivate you. Her beauty never cease to mesmerize Daniel. She clearly inherited the best looks from both of her parents. Her mother angelic face and her father's high cheekbones and icy blue eyes.

She sat down on the chair that Aurora occupied earlier with Aurora on her lap. Just then she realized there's an additional member on the table, "What are you doing here, Daniel?" She asked. _Ah,_ theres a slight sting at his heart, _her tongue is as sharp as always._

"Oh, you know, the usual. Playing with Aurora and catching up with my in-laws." He replied forcing a smile.

Daphne Potter née Greengrass back in Hogwarts was known as the Ice Queen of Slytherin. That moniker she got was because of the way she regard everything with a cold mask on her face practically scaring off her to-be-suitors. Having a striking figure, she attracted many unwanted attentions from the opposite sex, many guys tried to get close to her just to get under her knickers. These frustrated her to no end for they were more persistent the more she grew. In the end she developed a cold personality and a sharp tongue to anyone dare enough to approach her. Those who stupid enough to make their way to her in a forceful manner would only find their bits on the receiving end of her wand. But even then, there's always some people who would ask her out every month. That spoke volume of how beautiful she is.

Harry was no different at first. But, as time went on, she warmed up to him bit by bit and finally broke out of her shell only to him. And finally she went out with him by the time they were in their seventh year. As far as Daniel know, Harry was the only who's able to break through her barrier in the end. But, that piece of information didn't surprise Daniel. After all, back in Hogwarts, Harry was constantly chase around by a horde of girls. He had been on the receiving end of praises for his successful attempt at defending the school throughout his years at Hogwarts. From The Philosopher's Stone, The Basilisk, until his battle against Voldemort and the Death Eaters. His charming personality, handsome feature, and his quidditch skill only increased his popularity, The Daily Prophet even named him as The Bachelor of the year after his graduation.

Yup, that's how popular Daniel's brother is. People in the Wizarding World hailed him as a hero, the muggleborns looked up at him, the halfbloods worshipped the ground he walks, and the purebloods respected and acknowledged him as someone not to crossed. So it was no wonder his Brother could break the ice that is The Ice Queen.

"So, Daphne, how's Astoria?" Asked William bringing Daniel out of his musing.

Daphne stayed silent for a while before a smile appeared on her face, "She's going to be fine. Apparently, the curse has been lifted off, so the disease won't haunt the Greengrass household anymore."

The breath that the adults have been holding was finally released. Relief came flooding them and you can see smiley face on each adults, even little Aurora.

"This definitely needs a celebration." Elizabeth exclaimed while holding up her mug. Then turned to her husband with a sweet smile, "Don't you agree, Dear?"

William coughed before replied, "Of course, sweetheart. Most definitely."

Seeing her request was approved she smiled beautifully at him while William only smiled weakly back at her. William knew better than refusing his wife's demand when she used that sweet smile she usually used when she really wants something. Doing otherwise only do no good for his health.

Elizabeth then turned to Daphne, "So, what did you argue just then with Harry?" Elizabeth asked with a touch of curiosity.

Scowl marring Daphne's beautiful face, "Astoria. She seems never get over her crush over Harry. Being a sly woman she is, she pretend to look tired around Harry. And Harry," her annoyance in her voice was clear, "being an oblivious guy he is mistook it as being just that and proceed carrying Astoria on his back." She said with a huff.

Amusement can be clearly seen on each of the adults' face. "Oh, did I hear some jealousy in your voice, Daphne?" Daniel said with a hint of mirth.

"I'm his wife, I have the right to be jealous of the attention he gave to other women. He. is. mine. Only mine." She shot back with a glare.

Elizabeth giggled while covering it with her hands, "Oh, Morgana. I have never seen this side of you, Daphne. I don't know you can be this… possessive." Her mirth evidence in her voice. "But, you don't need to worry about that. I'm sure Astoria just tried to irate you. She has a playful nature, after all."

Daniel nodded, "Yeah. I don't see why you worked up over this. My big brother is a loyal guy." He said with a hint of pride.

Before Daphne could reply, Harry came behind her sporting a gentle smile, "So, what did I miss?" He said. Stood at 6 feet, he was a tall man with a muscular body. Piercing emerald green eyes looking at them with warmth that able to captivate many women. His jet black was in his usual untameable mess. Harry Potter, Heir to the Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, is the epitome of Gary Stu.

Aurora squealed, "Daddy!" while Daphne gasped softly and before she can recovered, Daniel burst out, "Daphne is jealous of your attention to Astoria."

Harry's eyes flickered to her before sitting down next to her, "Really, Daph? I thought we've got over this." while Aurora shifted her position to sit on her father's lap.

Daphne looked away and a blush appeared on her porcelain skin. "S-So? I-its not like I can help it." Daphne was adamant on not looking at his eyes. Harry sighed. Harry caught her chin and moved it toward him. He leaned closer and captured her lips. Daphne's eyes widen in surprise and she struggled at first before she finally melted into the kiss. The kiss turned passionate. It lasted for a couple of minutes before they broke off. Both of their faces red.

"Better?" He asked. Daphne nodded weakly. Her eyes misty and her breath ragged. She seems to want more and get to the next stage but then realize where she is. She blushed furiously when she saw the teasing grin her mother gave her while her father just closed his eyes with his hands. Daniel blushed. He's totally not used to that kind of thing.

"Oh, don't let us stop you, Darling. Just continue what you're doing. Its really sweet. Just remember not to get lost on each other while doing it on public." Elizabeth said.

"Mother!" Daphne yelled then buried her head on Harry's chest and start beating it with her hands. "Stupid. Potter! Why the hell did you do that in front of my parents, much less your own little brother and our daughter?!"

Said daughter only pouted at them, "I also want some kissey!"

Harry just chuckled and pecked his daughter on the head and held his wife lovingly. Both The Greengrass Patriarch and Matriarch looked on fondly at their daughter, granddaughter, and a young man they so fond of and considered as son. Daniel just rolled his eyes at his older brother blatant display of affection. It's so unlike him after all to show affection in front of other people. But even so, there's always a time where people have the grace to be out of character, even his brother. Not everyone can be impeccable after all.


End file.
